


Не вовремя

by MissisKat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Еще раз полезешь ко мне на задании - отрежу член, - без особой уверенности в голосе грозится Кеннеди, ненавидя себя за эту ложь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не вовремя

 

Он всегда любит делать это не вовремя.

Когда Леон ловит на себе его голодный  взгляд, то понимает, что времени у него всего лишь минут пять, не больше, для того, чтобы всадить обойму в  склизкую тварь, в предсмертных судорогах корчившуюся на грязном полу.

Когда грохот пуль стихает, Крис молча  хватает напарника за шиворот огромной пятерней, чтобы спустя пару секунд впечатать в грязную, облепленную чьими-то мозгами, стену. До Леона, как сквозь толщу воды,  доносится тихое звяканье пряжки ремня, а следом обнаженную задницу целует колючий не по-осеннему холодный воздух. Но это лишь на мгновение, которое незамедлительно сменяется опаляющим жаром прижимающегося к нему тела и чужим прерывистым дыханием у правого уха. Леона проживает крупной дрожью, когда он чувствует крупный перевитый венами член почти внутри. Крис, сука, дразнит, медля у входа, хотя у самого начинают слетать тормоза, и когда Леон в нетерпении ударяет ладонью о стену, Крис тоже наносит удар.

На подготовку наплевать обоим, и Леон впивается зубами в  костяшки сжатого кулака, только чтобы не закричать. От немного болезненного, но такого, блядь, желанного проникновения выворачивает  не только нервы на изнанку, но и душу. Хочется чувствовать себя полным извратом, ведь в метре от них в луже крови и слизи валяется поверженный ликер. Но Леон не чувствует нихрена, кроме ритмично движущегося в нем члена. Он словно тупеет, теряя волю, оборачивается безвольным растением, подчиняясь, как животное, бьющим фонтаном инстинктам. Ему станет стыдно за это чуть позже. А затем снова настанет “не вовремя”.

Не вовремя стискивать зубы на тыльной стороне ладони, упираясь вспотевшим лбом в бетон. Не вовремя подмахивать задом навстречу мощным беспощадным толчкам, превращающим мозги в ванильный сироп. В беспамятстве тянуться рукой к окаменевшему  стояку, в надежде скорее приблизить себя к красочным  фейерверкам перед зажмуренными веками, и почувствовать, как по венам разливается свобода, тоже пиздец, как не вовремя.

Эти ебанные “не вовремя” происходят слишком уж часто, но Леон знает, что без них он будет чувствовать себя мертвецом.

 - Быстрее... - сорвано дышит Леон. - Мать твою, быстрее!

 - Заткнись,  - Крис грубовато тянет его за волосы на себя, в тайне радуясь, что Леон до сих пор их не отрезал.

Леон не привык не по делу болтать, но тут его словно прорывает. Он, плавая в отрешенности, начинает плести несвязную чушь, от которой Редфилда посещает дикое желание  свернуть ему шею. Тогда бы пришлось трахать труп. Но Крис, усмехаясь, дает своей ярости выход - с силой прикусывает близкое к нему беззащитно запрокинутое горло. До боли, до четких отпечатков зубов. Улыбается в предвкушении сочного пятна  синяка на бледной коже. А затем наносит удар бедрами под иным, более сладостным для Леона углом. Грубость и идеальная точность любовника не остаются незамеченными - Леон с приглушенным стоном  выгибается в сильных руках и, не успевая дотронуться до члена, пачкает стену белесой струей. От кончиков пальцев до самой макушки простреливает самый настоящий высоковольтный разряд, конечности скручивает сладкой судорогой, перед глазами меркнет свет и исчезают звуки. Леон пропускает разрядку Криса, не слышит, как он с отчаянием рычит ему в затылок, как, сокращаясь упругими ягодицами, спускает прямо в него. Маленькая смерть оглушает и на короткий срок вышвыривает обоих за пределы реальности. Там, в запределье, слишком хорошо, чтобы оттуда так скоро выныривать, но стоит только приоткрыть веки и почувствовать холодное прикосновение ветра, как спадает с глаз пелена.

Леон отпихивает Криса, который пытается ему помочь натянуть на голую задницу боксеры со штанами, делает это сам, морщась от омерзения - сперма в заднице  остывает и начинает потихоньку проситься наружу. Крис, не отрывая глубокого  задумчивого взгляда от Кеннеди, молча протягивает ему скомканный, не первой свежести, платок, который Леон принимает   так же угрюмо отмалчиваясь.

Лишь когда все следы их греховного преступления убраны, и застегнута последняя пуговица на измятой одежде, Леон первым нарушает молчание:

 - У тебя кинк на нестандартность обстановки, Редфилд? Ты заебал делать это не вовремя.

 - У меня свой подход к выполнению операции, агент Кеннеди, - взгляд Криса, казалось, достигает внутренностей и скручивает их в морской узел, он серьезен и без малейшего намека на улыбку. И от такого взгляда  Кеннеди становится не по себе.

 - Еще раз полезешь ко мне на задании - отрежу член, - без особой уверенности в голосе грозится Кеннеди, ненавидя себя за эту ложь.

Ненавидя Криса за манеру держаться после секса вот так. Невозмутимо, холодно, отстраненно.  

Каждой клеточкой ненавидя себя за ожидание того самого “не вовремя”, когда Крис расплющит его на ближайшей стене и выдерет, как продажную блядь.

 - Я буду этого ждать, - тихо обещает Крис,  и его взгляд смягчается, стоит только скользнуть им по красивым чертам лица агента.

Видя, как Кеннеди бросает в краску, и как невозмутимо тот пытается это явление скрыть, Крис растягивает губы в улыбке. Леону чертовски идет смущаться и злиться. И тот момент, что через час их ждут в штабе с подробным отчетом, не может не радовать - не вовремя наливающийся отпечаток зубов на шее Леону тоже чертовски идет.


End file.
